Langit Kelabu yang Congkak
by Fvvn
Summary: Kalau dapat kesempatan, Gakushuu ingin menjadi congkak barang sejenak.


**Langit Kelabu yang Congkak**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warn : OOC, AU, emo!Gakushuu lmao**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakushuu yang mengapit kertas-kertas di ketiak sejak rapat komite dimulai masih sibuk memandang salah satu tamu spesial yang duduknya paling terasing sendirian di sudut meja bundar. posisi kelas menentukan posisi duduk, dimana sosok yang terasing di ujung meja yang paling tak mulus dan berjendul-jendul tersebut sudah pasti berasal dari kelas yang akreditasinya paling rendah. lingkaran duduk dimulai dari arah kanan yang menyimbolkan kebaikan, sampai arah kiri dan kosong sebanyak empat bangku hingga kembali ke posisi awal.

Gakushuu tidak pilih kasih dan menganggap hirarki dalam sistem sekolahnya adalah wajar. sebab jika ia pilih kasih tentu Isogai Yuuma takkan menghadiri rapat sebagai salah satu perwakilan hari itu. bahkan si ketua kelas bertunas pun mendapat segelas air teh sebagai jamuan rapat, sama seperti yang lain tanpa adanya perbedaan. paling hanya di bagian merk saja (andaikata satu gelas teh Gakushuu harganya setara dengan bekal makan Isogai seminggu, maka gelas teh Isogai harganya setara dengan air keran dan teh kantung bekas dijemur yang sudah mengalami pencelupan 3x.)

ada rasa gemas yang menjalar di lubuk hati Gakushuu tiap kali melihat Isogai yang kepayahan sepanjang rapat akibat perbedaan hirarki. bukan kepayahan dalam arti intelejensia Isogai yang kurang saat berkecimpung dalam diskusi ( _in fact_ , ia justru sangat brilian dalam bertutur dan tata kramanya patut diacungi jempol). Tapi Isogai sering kepayahan dalam segi respon penananganan terhadap anggota rapat—dan sikap kepayahan itu hampir selalu tertuang dalam setiap sesi rapat yang berjalan. Biasanya Isogai salah tingkah dengan banyak mereguk teh saat mengetahui bahwa di sekeliling meja bundar tak ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan setara dan rasa damai.

termasuk Gakushuu. yang berpura-pura antagonis demi kesesuaian perannya dalam komunitas.

Kadangkala Gakushuu merutuk, dengan bagaimana dunianya yang terbentuk berdasarkan hirarki, yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengangkat bokong dan mampir ke kelas kumuh E tanpa alasan yang logis.

Gakushuu tidak tahu apa rasa simpati atau rasa kagum yang membuatnya sulit berpaling dari Isogai. terutama ketika lelaki sederhana itu tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaan lemah di tengah orang-orang asing yang menjadi lawan dinginnya. Rasanya Gakushuu ingin menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan merengkuh Isogai sampai tulangnya remuk dan patah-patah karena begitu gemas dengan lelaki yang bersikap sok kuat. Sok kuat, tapi _fail_ menutup rapat kekurangannya sehingga sikap itu terlihat jelas dan menjadi bumerang bagi Gakushuu yang diam-diam khawatir berkelanjutan.

Isogai yang kontradiksi di matanya juga cantik. Ia seperti gas beracun yang membuat Gakushuu sesak napas, sekaligus angin segar yang memberi kehidupan baru kala ia merasa gerah dan bosan dengan orang-orang monoton di sekitar. Seperti penghuni kelasnya dan anggota rapat—misal. Orang-orang yang dilumuri ego dan rasa percaya diri berlebihan (walaupun ia sendiri sulit untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya juga tidak berbeda.)

Ego dan Gakushuu Asano sudah menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisah, tidak seperti penjualan produk barbie dengan aksesorisnya.

Termasuk ketika Isogai memandunya berkeliling melihat-lihat kelas E yang sibuk mengatur dekorasi untuk acara kebudayaan, Gakushuu percaya diri berlebihan. Gakushuu sebagai kepala koordinator punya wewenang untuk memantau. dan Isogai yang menjadi anak buah berkewajiban untuk menemaninya sepanjang pengawasan. dari dua fakta ini saja, Gakushuu sudah besar kepala dan bertindak seenaknya ketika tugas (yang dianggapnya tidak penting dan hanya menjadi alibinya untuk bersama sang mahluk bertunas) berakhir. Isogai yang hampir meninggalkannya dan kembali membantu kawan-kawan, ditahan dengan satu sambaran tangan yang menggenggam kuat.

hari itu Isogai terdiam menatap seorang Gakushuu Asano, yang dengan wajah _stoic_ dan tidak tahu malu mencegahnya (dalam berbagai arti).

"Apa kau masih ada perlu, Asano- _kun_?"

panggilan itu bergaung kekal di ingatan Gakushuu yang cetek.

"Siapa yang bilang tugasmu selesai?"

"Um—tapi kau sudah berkeliling dan melihat _progress_ kelas ini kan? apakah aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu? Atau kelas E masih belum pantas untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara setelah kau melihat-lihat pekerjaan kami? kami sudah berusaha sekuat tena—"

"Aku tidak bilang akan memprotes kerja 'keras' kelasmu."

Penekanan khusus pada satu kata. Isogai memiringkan kepalanya dan mengusap dagu dengan alis berkerut—tanpa maksud merendahkan.

"...Jadi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh kembali membantu teman-teman menyelesaikan persiapan kami?"

"Kau tahu—"

Gakushuu menyela dengan kalimat yang tertahan di udara.

"—Kau belum menyerahkan laporan keuangan kelasmu untuk bagian dekorasi."

Isogai melongo, mengetahui pernyataan tak diduga yang didapatnya saat itu.

"Diskusi acara bahkan baru dilakukan sejam sebelumnya. aku tidak bermaksud lancang tapi kelas kami masih bekerja dan kalkulasi biaya masih dilakukan. kami akan menyerahkannya nanti ketika semuanya telah rampung—"

"Aku butuh hari ini juga. Karena kalau dana yang diperlukan lebih kecil dari budget yang ditentukan, aku ingin mengalokasikan sisa dana kalian untuk hal lain yang lebih penting."

"Ah… begitu."

Isogai mencelos dengan nada suara selemah aliran air sungai dangkal.

"...baiklah, akan kupercepat perhitungan biayanya dan akan kuserahkan nanti."

"Kutunggu di ruang OSIS. 'Sore' ini."

Penekanan pada satu suku kata membuahkan anggukan pendek dari Isogai.

yang berbohong.

Gakushuu tidak bisa mengedip ketika wajah gadis yang tak diharapkan, muncul dari balik pintu dan menyerahkan laporan keuangan kelas E dengan riak yang ramah. Saat itu Gakushuu masih terparalisasi dengan kondisi yang tak sesuai dengan imajinasinya.

"Mana Isogai—?"

Pertanyaan pendek itu samasekali tak dicurigai meskipun ada nada yang terburu dan berkesan kekanakkan, tercurah dari bibir Gakushuu.

"Dia tidak bisa tinggal lama di kelas jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk membawakan laporan keuangan." Kanzaki membalasnya dengan santun.

"Maksudmu dia sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Isogai demam jadi pulang cepat."

Dan kebohongan terus berlanjut ketika Gakushuu menemukan lelaki yang sehat itu sibuk melayani tamu di sebuah restoran kecil dengan pelanggan yang mayoritas wanita. Saat itu senja mampir. Di sudut lainnya lelaki familiar dengan jaket tebal dan dua ransel (satu menyangkut pada bahu-bahunya yang rileks bersandar dan satu terduduk di kaki-kakinya) terlihat nyaman di meja tamu, dengan segelas air putih dan nasi, memandang Isogai sesaat dengan ekspresi yang penuh pengertian. Tanpa rasa segan pensil dan buku-buku sekolah berserakan di mejanya. Ia tak menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia karena sembari mengisi PR untuk membunuh waktu. Berkat Isogai yang notabene temannya lah, manajer restoran tak mengusir dan membiarkan Maehara menginvasi satu meja khusus untuknya saja.

Gakushuu datang hari itu untuk melihat layaknya mesin pemindai, dan kembali keluar dari restoran tanpa sempat mendapat salam dari pelayan. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya insting dan sikap keras kepala yang mengantarnya pada sugesti untuk menguntit, yang jelas ia menyesal telah menunggu di luar, di seberang jalan, untuk sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya samasekali. Lima jam ia membatu melawan angin ditemani dengan kaleng kopi hangat dan roti lapis. Gakushuu merasa idiot kronis.

ransel yang tergeletak di kaki sang lelaki sepantaran kembali digendong oleh bahu-bahu mungil pemiliknya. yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Isogai Yuuma, orang yang baru saja menanggalkan seragam kerja dan berpeluh keringat di tengah dinginnya angin malam.

Pintu restoran yang menganga membuat fokus lensa mata Gakushuu berpindah pada entitas dua mahluk yang baru saja keluar dari tempat. Mereka terlihat asyik bercakap-cakap, dan tertawa lega seperti hari yang berat baru saja terlewat.

Gakushuu lekas beranjak dari trotoar yang beku, mengusap bokong barang sejenak dan mengikuti jejak langkah yang membekas di antara genangan dan jalan malam. Dua yang diikutinya tak sadar dan masih terlalu lelap dalam dunia mereka. Seperti ada tembok yang memisahkannya dengan lingkungan sekitar. Atau benang merah imajiner yang melilit dan menghubungkan keduanya.

"Mau mampir dulu ke supermarket?"

"Hm. Hari ini persediaan makanan di rumahku sudah habis."

"Kamu tidak cape ya setiap hari begini?"

"…Kan kamu membantuku terus. Mana cape kalau begitu."

"…Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu deh. Kamu bilang begitu rasanya aku punya feeling ngga enak."

"Loh."

"Pasti sedang memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak—"

"Terserah apapun jawabanmu, pokoknya aku akan menginap dan memastikan kamu tidak koma malam ini."

"Pffft! Tapi kamu harus minta izin dulu dengan orangtuamu."

"Kamu kok cerewet kayak ibu-ibu?"

Gakushuu iri luarbiasa. Ia tak bisa menampiknya.

Yang ia tangkap dari percakapan sederhana mereka, Isogai tidak pernah sakit hari itu. kebohongannya semata untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia harus mengejar jam kerja di tengah kesibukannya sebagai ketua kelas.

dan entah karena kebetulan atau tidak, orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi bayangannya pun ikut membantu kehidupan sulit Isogai, entah itu dalam bentuk yang remeh seperti membawakan belanjaan bulanannya, menemaninya pulang dari tempat kerja, sampai memijamkan jaket tebal busuknya untuk membalut tubuh ringkih yang sensitif dengan suhu di malam yang beku.

"Makasih ya, Maehara."

"Yup."

Gakushuu bersin, memandang dua yang melangkah jauh. Hidungnya yang ungu digosok brutal. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana kemudian. Angin di malam itu terlalu dingin untuk dilewati dengan balutan seragam dan wajah merah. Ia pun berbalik pulang dengan gontai. Merasa hina karena kepercayaan dirinya dihantam keras tak bersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau dapat kesempatan, Gakushuu ingin menjadi congkak barang sejenak.

Tahun lalu jadwalnya penuh sebagai pengisi acara dan penarik perhatian pengunjung kelas, tapi kali ini Gakushuu yang merangkap sebagai OSIS mengurangi jadwal manggungnya dan memilih untuk berpatroli menjalankan tugas. Bukannya ia berdedikasi dan tulus, Gakushuu tentu punya motif kotor dibaliknya.

Hari itu ia mengunjungi kelas-kelas tetangga dalam waktu setengah jam kilat layaknya jogging mengelilingi sekolah. satu jam untuk manggung mengisi acara sebagai pemain band dan sisa waktunya ia pakai penuh untuk berjalan menuju kelas E yang jauh di atas pegunungan. Semua orang dari kelas E yang mengenalnya persis, menatap Gakuhuu yang tiba di halaman depan layaknya spesimen langka. Datang ke kelas E tanpa anak buah ajaibnya bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

Dari sekian banyak yang diam tak menanggapi kemunculannya (hanya melihat, melotot, menganga dan terpana), hanya Isogai lah yang menyambutnya dan memersilahkannya untuk duduk disalah satu meja. Kebetulan, kelas E membuka stand cafe dan Gakushuu yang digiring seperti anak domba pun hanya bisa mengikuti arus.

"Pesanannya, tuan?" Isogai yang mengisi tugas sebagai pelayan memegangi notes kecil dan siap untuk mencatat. Senyumnya menentramkan, seperti biasa.

"Kopinya satu."

"Lalu?"

Gakushuu diam menatap lawan bicaranya sampai Isogai yang menyadari keheningan, membalas kontak mata.

"Asano- _kun_?"

"Kamu."

"Apa?"

Kedipan cepat dari lawan membuat Gakushuu sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Satu kopi, dan Yuuma Isogai yang duduk di depanku. Itu pesananku."

Isogai kecip. Bibirnya membentuk silang.

Jauh dari keramaian, Isogai mencatat pesanan konyol tersebut dengan wajah yang lugu tak dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, satu kopi dan—aku?" mendengarnya saja membuat perut Gakushuu tergelitik, "Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

Seringai pongahnya keluar secara natural dan Isogai menunduk kecil sebagai gestur pamit pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit Gakushuu mendapatkan kopi, dan laki-lakinya.

"Bukannya bermaksud lancang, tapi waktuku tak banyak. kalau ada halyang ingin dibicarakan, silahkan."

Isogai duduk didepannya, dengan kedua tangan menelungkup rapi di atasmeja. Layaknya pertemuan orangtua dengan wali kelas, tidak ada portrait yang lebih sempurna untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi mereka saat itu.

Gakushuu tidak berbicara. Karena tentu saja, Gakushuu tak memanggilnya dengan alasan krusial. Ia hanya ingin menyesap kopi, ditemani wajah lugu Isogai yang bertanya-tanya.

"Ano—Asano- _kun_?"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Isogai tak membalas lagi. Mulutnya terkunci dan matanya menatap Gakushuu dengan heran. Sudah ia putuskan, Isogai takkan memulai percakapan kalau Gakushuu tak mengharapkannya.

Ah, bokong Isogai mendadak gatal.

"Mm omong-omong—sampai berapa lama aku harus duduk disini?"

"Sampai kusuruh kau untuk pergi."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Terserah aku."

Jawaban egois diiringi dengan seruput kopi yang angkuh. Mendengarnya tak membuat Isogai kesal, samasekali. Hanya bingung karena tidak paham dengan jalan pikir Gakushuu hari itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau seperti itu, kuanggap sudah tidak ada masalah. Aku pamit—"

Isogai tersentak saat lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya yang baru saja beranjak, kembali terduduk paksa. Matanya mengerjap, mengetahui Gakushuu sampai menumpahkan kopinya hanya untuk mencegah Isogai pergi.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu harus pergi cepat-cepat."

"Asano—"

Sekeliling menatap, melihat cairan cokelat mewarnai seragam Gakushuu yang licin. Isogai tidak bisa berbicara banyak selain membawanya pergi dari keramaian, membersihkan seragam yang sudah kepalang basah dan kotor di belakang halaman, tempat keran-keran air berjajar.

"Sebentar, biar kuhilangkan dulu noda kopinya."

Gakushuu hanya memandang _stoic_ seperti biasa, Isogai yang kepayahan menyikat bajunya juga pemandangan yang lumayan. Biasanya ia keberatan untuk melepas seragam dan berjalan berkeliling sekolah dengan kaos oblong putih tanpa sablonan. Ya, benar-benar selera yang datar dan membosankan.

Tapi demi Isogai yang menjamah pakaiannya, Gakushuu mungkin rela mandi kopi demi cari muka.

Ya, memang tidak salah jika vonis gila yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Gakushuu hari ini.

Gila yang (sebenarnya) wajar. Wajar karena tidak sering kesempatan bersama dengan Isogai di dapatkannya, terlebih bukan di ruang rapat atau koridor sekolah utama. Bukan di momen-momen formal dan dalam waktu yang relatif lama.

Gakushuu menghembuskan napas, mencari suasana tenang. Isogai masih berkutat dengan seragam dan noda membandel. Gakushuu tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan syaraf motoriknya, padahal otaknya disfungsi. Padahal Gakushuu sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tapi tangannya bergerak refleks menyambar tengkuk Isogai yang memberi celah.

Dan menyentuhnya.

"AH."

Gakushuu mengedip saat reaksi bergidik dan sikat yang terjatuh melebihi ekspetasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, rasanya geli sekali tah—Asano- _kun_!"

Gakushuu tak mengindahkan peringatan keras lawan yang sensitif luarbiasa. Dinding kesabaran, hirarki dan pandangan sosial semua Gakushuu buang dalam satu hari yang spesial.

Seperti yang didoakannya setiap malam,

Kalau dapat kesempatan, ia ingin menjadi congkak barang sejenak.

Jemarinya menyusuri leher panjang Isogai yang berkeringat. Lelaki itu tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang menjalar di setiap titik pori-pori kulitnya. Seberapapun Isogai memberontak, Gakushuu sudah membekapnya kuat, membawanya jatuh terguling di rumput dan mengunci mati pergerakannya. Indera Isogai sampai mati, ketika bibir ranum Gakushuu menyusuri jenjang leher dan menggigitnya seperti steak alot.

"A-Asano- _kun_ —"

"Satu hari saja." napas Asano masih tak terkontrol, "Tolong, untuk satu hari diam dan turutilah permintaanku—"

Gakushuu memejamkan mata erat, kembali menggigit, dan tersedak ketika serat-serat halus menyumpal rongga mulutnya dan membuat Gakushuu mual.

Ia melepaskan diri, membuang ludah, dan berhenti menggigit.

Matanya membelalak menyadari realita pahit.

Bahwa Gakushuu Asano, di jam enam pagi—baru saja menggigit bantal ketika beker merintih dan lampu lava berserak di lantai karena tertendang perih.

Gakushuu terdiam, mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum utuh.

Kalender di dinding menunjukkan bulan november, tahun lalu.

Kalender usang cetakan sekolah yang tak pernah Gakushuu buang karena ada wajah Isogai yang tersenyum lebar terperangkap di baris depan foto kelas. Gakushuu bahkan melingkarinya dengan spidol merah agar mencolok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kalau dapat kesempatan, Aku ingin menjadi congkak barang sejenak."_

Hari ini hujan sedang turun menyelimuti langit dan horizon kelabu. Gakushuu melangkah di balik payung biru lebar, menggumamkan hal yang sama semenjak bangun dari mimpi kurang ajarnya. Hari ini jalanan tetap ramai dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia yang mengenakan seragam sama sepertinya. Manusia-manusia yang melangkah santai, berlari, dan bahkan bermain dengan genangan air di sepanjang aspal landai.

"Menjadi congkak —yang benar saja."

Gakushuu menyeringai pias, menurunkan sedikit payungnya untuk menghalangi pemandangan yang mengganggu mata. Jalannya dipercepat, wajahnya menatap genangan demi genangan yang dipijak keras-keras.

Hari ini Gakushuu dipanggil, tapi ia tak membalas. Suara nyaring orang-orang di belakangnya menjadi sayup, tertelan cucuran hujan dan suasana hati.

Karena Gakushuu sedang sangat malas,

Melihat Isogai dan Maehara yang sepayung berdua, dengan bahu-bahu saling bersentuhan hangat.

"Kalau dapat kesempatan—"

Dua kali Gakushuu dibuat malu, karena terlalu percaya diri.

Percaya diri dengan adanya kesempatan

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mati saja."

Yang tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N :** YAY TRIBUT ASA(jr)ISO GUE. GAKUSHUU JADI LELAKI EMO WAKAKAKAAKK #SeenaknyaMerusakTokoh


End file.
